The Driving Force/Trivia
Trivia * This is the first episode where Gabby wears her tracksuit, as well as the first appearance of her ATV. * This episode is the first where Blaze has to get something before Crusher does. * It's also the first episode where Blaze and Crusher fight over an object. * This is the first time Starla cries. * This is the first time AJ requests the viewer to help activate Blazing Speed instead of Blaze. * Blaze and AJ's attempts to stop the bigfoot robot were: ** Go upstairs (failed) ** Put trash cans in his way (failed) ** Drive across a wet road (succeeded) * While Crusher and Pickle are talking in the former’s pit, various inventions and blueprints can be seen on the walls and shelves behind him - the bigfoot robot and the giant pineapple blaster from later in the same episode, the mechanical mudslinger from Blaze of Glory, and the slippery banana launcher from the next episode, Tool Duel. A chalkboard also contains a diagram of the chomping shark bot from said episode. * The bigfoot robot Crusher makes to stop Blaze is the first instance that features a near-death experience; had not Blaze and AJ stopped the robot, they would’ve been killed. * In Blaze’s pit, the magnet he used in Blaze of Glory can be seen on a shelf, along with the anemometer and miniature turbine from the future episode Epic Sail. * Crusher and Pickle are seen outside the Monster Dome for the first time. * This episode marks the earliest time Blazing Speed is used, it is used during the race in the opening scene. * This is the first episode to follow the usual standard episode format. * This episode might take place before the Race Car Adventures miniseries because in Race to Eagle Rock, Crusher doesn't know what a pineapple is, but he does here. * This is the only episode where the title card has no shiny highlights. * This is the first episode where a transformation request has the phrase "To make..." at the beginning. * This is the highest rated episode on IMDB. Allusions * The term "the driving force" refers to the power or energy behind something when it’s moving. * The opening verse of Force has a melody similar to Someday by Rob Thomas. Goofs *When the camera zooms in on Blaze as he pushes the box, his tires are spinning the wrong way when he says "Whenever you push or pull on something". *Twice in the episode, Blaze's horn is different; before Gabby calls his horn has a generic sound, and when he leaves the canyon and returns to the Monster Dome his horn is low-pitched. *When Crusher gets covered in pineapples and leaves, a pineapple sticks to the front edge of his hood, but in the next shot, it's in the middle of the hood. Also when Pickle cleans him off, one pineapple remains on the far edge of his hood, then the camera cuts to Pickle, but when the view zooms out, the pineapple is gone. *When the camera spins around to Blaze's rear during the "knocking pineapples" scenario, the pineapples that almost hit him are gone. *During the scene when Blaze and Crusher fight over the piston, Pickle is not seen next to Crusher in the first problem. He reappears later on. *The mud on Blaze's fender was not shown when he crossed the finish line or before that, though it's possible he got splattered with such offscreen. It also changes its appearance in each shot. *When AJ says "Now let's hurry and get that piston," the catchlights on Blaze's eyes are positioned the wrong way but return to normal later when he hooks up to the piston. *If you look closely at the title card, there are no shine bevels. *When Starla is approaching the Monster Machines, Darington and Zeg are standing next to each other, but in the next shot, they're far apart. They're together again in the shot after that. *When Crusher says, "See ya later, slowpokes!", his tires are spinning the wrong way and slow down for a moment. *Given Crusher's idiocy, overconfidence and general technological disabilities, he would've broken his own engine instead of upgrading it while trying to install an extra piston. *When Starla first appears as she slinks over to the others, Blaze’s right eye (viewer’s left) is drawn incorrectly. * The piston is unusually large when floating in the mud, but shrinks to its proper size when AJ grabs it. *When Starla slinks up to Blaze and the others, the catchlights on AJ's eyes are positioned independently from each other but return back to normal when Stripes says "Poor Starla." Home Media Releases DVD *Blaze of Glory: A Mini Movie Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 1 *Play Pack! *The Daring Darington *Gear Up With Gabby *Engineered For Awesome *Racetrack Rescues Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia